The Essence of Sauron
by UltimateEvilLord1
Summary: Sequel to The Essence of Saruman. Middle-Earth may have survived Saruman's return, but what will happen when the Dark Lord comes back for the ultimate revenge?
1. The Return of Sauron

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR in any way whatsoever. Apart from when I rule the world. Ha ha!**

The Plateau of Gorgoroth was still under the clouds of Mordor. Near Mount Doom, where the tower of Barad-Dûr once stood, there was a small pile of ash. There was a large storm blowing through the rocky landscape, but the ash somehow stayed in place.

It seemed that part of a cloud broke away and started falling towards the ground. It stopped, hovering, in front of the ash. The cloud of black seemed to slightly solidify, so that crude features of a person could be seen, but it was not whole. One could only guess it was the appearance of Saruman, the White Wizard.

The cloud stretched out what looked like an arm over the ash. As it did so, the air around it seemed to whisper words of the Black Speech. Half of the cloud's arm swirled and went towards the ash. It turned around it in the shape of a twister, and dots of ash could be seen flying around inside it. The cloud put its arm back down as the words in the air got louder. The Saruman-shaped cloud dissolved into the ground.

The twister got faster and the air got louder, until there was a fiery flash that was seen all through Mordor. When it stopped the ash and the swirling mist had disappeared. Then, ash rose out of the ground. It seemed to get higher and higher, as if it was building itself, until it made something like the shape of a person. When it stopped, features started appearing, and it appeared the shape was a suit of strange armour. When it stopped, it revealed a figure twice as tall as any man, with a black cape connected to the neck. On the helmet, five spikes rose above the top, one at the front and two on each side.

The armour of Sauron stood there, lifeless, as the Saruman-cloud appeared again and went inside it. For a while it was still. Then the body jerked and twitched, as if it was coming to life. It fell on its knees, holding it up with its hands, then fell. It remained still as a dark glow came from the eye holes. It stood up with its head held high and let out a roar. Sauron had returned.

The resurrected Dark Lord walked about where his tower had once stood. He could no longer re-build it, now that his ring was destroyed. But he didn't need the ring now. He was much more powerful. He stood in the very centre of where his tower used to be and looked down at the ground.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_"

His voice was cold and hard and struck fear into the heart of every living thing. Luckily the servants he was bringing back weren't living. Nine shapes suddenly rose from pools in the ground. They were kneeling with their heads bowed. There was one in the centre and four on either side. All of them were covered in black robes which were slightly ripped at the bottom. The Nazgûl, the Nine Servants of Sauron, had been brought back to serve their master once again.

"My servants," said Sauron, "I have brought you back for the purpose you were made for. We have returned to this world and we shall stay here. You served me well during my old reign; I hope you will do the same in my new one. However, there was one of you who failed me."

He stood over the one in the middle: the Witch-King of Angmar. "My lord," he responded in his soft fell voice, "I'm sorry I failed you."

"That is not good enough! You fell at the hand of a woman. A woman! And one from that barn-country Rohan. I never thought you could be so disappointing. But, you are my captain, and I don't wish to lose you. But if you fail me again, you will suffer."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Now, we must prepare for when we make our first move. I will now give you your first mission. To rule Middle-Earth I will need an army."

"How will you make one?"

"The same way my master did." If Sauron's face could be seen, he would be grinning. "There is an elvish settlement near here, in the woods of Ithilien. Five of you will go into the mountains and find beasts for your mounts. The rest of you: find me that settlement. Now, here are your weapons."

He moved his hand over the ground and nine sheaths appeared with swords in them. Beside each of them was a dagger: Morgul-blades. The Nazgûl took one sword and one dagger each.

"Now carry out your tasks. If you wish you may reclaim Minas Morgul. When you do so is your choice. Now, I have my own work to do."

The Ringwraiths turned around and walked away to do their master's bidding, while Sauron went to Mount Doom. There he forged a mace, the same as his previous one, but hidden inside the hilt was a sword which could be drawn out.

When he returned four of the Nazgûl had returned, having found Legolas' in Ithilien. An hour later, the other five returned with nine black horses and nine Fell Beasts. They were all prepared.

"We must move quickly," said Sauron. "This world will soon know of our presence and fear it. The time has come for my revenge!"

**He's back! They're back! Who's back next? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, even if it was a bit boring. But the next one will be better. Also, if you'd like the Mouth of Sauron to be in the story tell me in a review. Give a rating out of 5 for the prequel, The Essence of Saruman, too if you've read it. (1's low rating, 5's high rating.) See you soon!**


	2. The Raid of Ithilien

**Sorry I took long to update. School's started back so I'll probably only be able to manage a chapter a week.**

**Disclaimer: Not owning LoTR anytime soon.**

Legolas' house was at the bottom of some hills in Ithilien, the same place where Frodo and Sam saw Faramir's rangers attacking the Oliphaunts. The elves from Mirkwood who hadn't sailed with Tharanduil had helped Legolas build the settlement. It wasn't unlike Elrond's house in Rivendell, except there was no river or waterfalls. The house had a bridge in the middle which connected the two main buildings: the royal house, which also contained the soldier's quarters, and the house for the elves that lived there. There were two balconies connected to the wall of each house; one on each floor.

Faramir walked around a balcony on his patrol. He was glad that Saruman was gone for good and that Middle-Earth was finally at peace. But that didn't mean he could abandon his duties. He was on the top balcony outside the living house when he thought he saw something move underneath a tree. When he looked down, however, nothing was there. He turned around and suddenly came face-to-face with a Nazgûl. A chill of fear immediately ran through his body. He was about to shout out but he fainted as the Black Breath came over him. The Nazgûl drew its sword and moved along the balcony, as another one climbed up beside him.

On the same balcony at the royal house, elves lay at the feet of three other Nazgûl with blood-stained swords. They silently moved forward towards the bridge. When they came to the end of the balcony, they were right on top of it. Six elven archers guarded it. On the other side, at the living house, the other two Nazgûl were in the same position. In the group of three, one of them motioned to go down. It vaulted over the balcony and landed without a jolt. The archers turned around and held their bows. They were quickly killed when the rest of the Nazgûl jumped down. As soon as that was over, the groups moved into the houses they had just come down from.

The group of three walked into a long passage way with windows. There were no guards so they moved forward. At the corner they immediately stopped. Peering around, the saw a large hall with pillars and curved archways. At the end of the hall there was an elf sitting on a throne, obviously the lord. There were guards everywhere, so there was no way they would be able to run across. Hey noticed the passageway also went straight on from the direction they had come from. They followed back and arrived at the back of the hall. They hid in the shadows, waiting for the right moment.

"I am tired," the elf on the throne spoke. "Stay here and keep guard."

He went behind his throne as the guards remained where they were. As soon as he was out of sight the Nazgûl stepped forward. One of them held him like a living shield, holding its sword across his neck. They stepped into the hall.

The guards immediately drew their swords and started moving forward.

"Drop your weapons or he dies!" said the one holding the elf. The guards did as they were told in fear for their lord. There was suddenly screaming as a large group of elves were forced into the room by the other two Nazgûl. They were forced to sit on the ground as the last of them came in.

"This is all of them," said the last Nazgûl. "None of them escaped."

The elves shivered in fear at seeing their lord shoved on the ground beside them, when there was a loud 'thud.' They froze as a figure walked into the room, wearing armour and wielding a mace. Sauron entered and the rest of the Nazgûl followed. He studied the large number of elves cowering at his feet. Satisfied, he addressed them.

"Which of you rules this house?" There was silence. "Who rules it?"

A Nazgûl pulled up a struggling elf and pushed him in front of Sauron. Sauron studied him, then remembered who he was.

"Well, well, well, Legolas of Mirkwood, isn't it? This is excellent! Looks like my revenge is already starting."

"You'll never take over this land," Legolas spat.

Sauron seemed to growl. "Feisty and defiant. The qualities I'm looking for." He turned to two of his servants. "Let Lord Legolas have the honour of becoming our captain."

They grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and dragged him away as he struggled. The Dark Lord chuckled as his shouts echoed through the halls.

*****

The Nazgûl dropped him and Legolas found in the grain storage. The sacks had been removed, probably thrown away, and had been replaced by a wooden table. It looked threatening as Legolas realized that he was lying on it, and what it was. The Nazgûl strapped his arms and legs to the stretcher and one of them produced a blunt mace. The other stood turning the wheel as pain shot through Legolas' body. His body was slowly being ripped apart. It felt like it continued for ages when the mace came down. It cut into his leg as the pain increased. It came off to be brought down upon an arm. He had to get out of this.

The mace was going towards his foot when he tapped it and it cut the rope that held it. It fell off as the mace was lifted and Legolas kicked the Nazgûl. The mace went mad as it cut a rope just beside his hand. He grabbed it and wrenched it out of the Nazgûl's hand. The one at the wheel came over and Legolas hit it in the leg. He cut free his other arm and leg and vaulted over them. He could hear screams and shouts of "Stop him!" as he ran down a passageway.

After loads of twists and turns he came to his destination: the stable. He let out a horse that was already fitted and led it outside. He was now at the bottom of the house and had lost the Nazgûl. As he mounted the horse a loud scream pierced his ears. He looked up and saw a Nazgûl looking down from the balcony. Losing no time he galloped away, narrowly missing a Morgul-blade.

He sped through the forest and up the hill as more screams were heard. Then he heard another set of hooves, then another, then another. He saw that all nine Nazgûl were following him on black horses. He spurred his horse on but they were still able to keep up. He twisted between the trees but couldn't get them off his tail. There was no way they would give up. He heard the sound of their swords being drawn which made him go even faster. They were almost upon, and he could see a black shape behind the trees on either side.

After a few minutes of riding they were close to the forest's edge. The Nazgûl quickened their pace, determined not to let their prey escape. Legolas was sure a sword would go through his body soon, but he broke out of the forest into the sunny fields outside. He sped on, expecting the Nazgûl to follow, but he could hear only the hooves of his horse. Looking back, he saw them looking through the trees, then turning away. Looking back, he went on to Minas Tirith.

*****

As soon as he was seen the gate was opened and he sped up the levels to the citadel. He dismounted his horse and limped over across the courtyard, weary after his brief torture. He threw open the doors to see Aragorn, Gandalf and Frodo.

"Aragorn," he said, "he's back."

"Who?" the king replied.

"The Dark Lord. Sauron. He's returned!"

**I know that's the same ending as Essence of Saruman but it still works. As usual, keep reviewing.**


	3. The Gathering of Dark Forces

**Well, this chapter was up sooner than I expected. But since school's back I'll be posting a chapter every weekend only.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LoTR.**

Sauron grinned as the Witch-King gave him the news. Now the people in Minas Tirith will feel nothing but fear, which will make it easier whenever they attack. The conversions had gone well; most of the elves survived the torture and were now locked in dark chambers where they would soon become Orcs. A Nazgûl came in, holding a struggling man.

"This one was trying to escape," it said.

Sauron studied the cowering man, thinking he recognised him. Then he remembered. "You're that ranger who was in these forests, the one who protected the halfling with my Ring!" Faramir did not respond, he just looked at the ground. "Well, I can't really think of any use or reason for you to stay alive. This will show the world that they have no more hope!"

He brought his mace above his head and swung down. Faramir suddenly rolled out of the way as the mace struck the ground. Sauron lifted it up and swung sideways, but Faramir dodged again. The Witch-King and the other Nazgûl drew their swords and stepped forward. Faramir ran to the throne in the hall, waiting for the moment to make his escape. Sauron and the two Nazgûl stood in front of him. One of them suddenly threw a dagger and it hit Faramir's chest but it did not kill him. Instead a huge pain went through his body as he fell to his knees. He realized he had been pierced by a Morgul-blade. He turned over and over, then saw Sauron looming over him, swinging his mace. The last thing Faramir saw before darkness was one of the mace's spikes in his face.

*****

Aragorn, Gandalf and Frodo froze in fear as Legolas told them what had happened, his escape and the chase through the forest.

"Gandalf, do you know how this has happened?" asked Aragorn.

"I said something was sustaining the Black Power inside Saruman," the wizard replied. "It must have been Sauron's spirit. But how did that come in the first place. He was destroyed completely, along with the Ring."

"The only question is what we should do," said Legolas. "They've began turning my people into Orcs; I fear what is to come. He could attack us very soon."

"But your elves are few," said Aragorn. "Surely they aren't enough to even breach the city?"

"Do not underestimate Sauron's power," said Gandalf. "There are more Orcs hiding in Mordor along with other creatures."

"So what do we do?"

"I think we should make a stand here, but retreat if his forces are too powerful." The others stood in silence as they acknowledged the idea.

"I will prepare the men."

*****

As the gates of Minas Morgul opened Sauron and the nine Nazgûl walked in. They had left their newborn Orcs to defend the elven house while they continued the preparations. No one was in the Tower of Dark Sorcery. It had now been reclaimed. The Nazgûl screamed victoriously at regaining their stronghold.

Later the group went into the Mountains of Shadow to look for additions to their army. There were many armed Orcs in hiding, who rejoiced when they saw their master. Near the abandoned tower of Cirith Ungol a group of trolls felt the same. The new forces were sent to Legolas' house. There was another creature that Sauron wanted for his army, one which would not be persuaded so easily.

Sauron and his servants came to the top of the stairs near Minas Morgul and now looked into the cave before them. A chill was in the air, giving the place an eerie atmosphere.

"I go in alone," said Sauron. The Nazgûl nodded and stood back. Their master blended into the darkness as he went deeper into the cave. Soon it became a tunnel with glossy walls. Birds hung from the top, wrapped in web. Sauron went further in. Occasionally he heard something crack or scuttle about. He came to the end of the tunnel, where what he was looking for should be. But there was nothing.

Sauron turned to go, but he heard something behind him. Turning around, a piece of the wall seemed to break off, revealing a strange shape. A giant spider soon stood before Sauron. Shelob let out a screech as it moved towards Sauron. She tried to step on him with one of her eight legs, but he was able to dodge it. He held his mace in front of him, jabbing at Shelob. She stood on her rear legs to lean back from the threat. When she was at a safe distance she went back down on all her limbs.

They moved in a circle, waiting for the moment to attack. Sauron suddenly rolled under her and grabbed her body, just as her stinger came out. He placed a hand on her head and she immediately stopped struggling. Sauron uttered words in the Black Speech, putting her in a spell of obedience. She guided him out of the cave and back to the Nazgûl. It had worked.

*****

There was one more creature that Sauron wanted, one which had been destroyed. He stood above the Crack of Doom inside Orodruin. The Nazgûl and Shelob stood outside the entrance. Sauron's cape fluttered in the wind which came from an unknown source as he stood between plumes of smoke. He put his hands in front of him and uttered words of the Black Speech.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_"

A wide, massive circular plume of smoke rose from the flowing lava beneath the crude stone bridge. Lava rose from the river and was suspended inside the smoke, then disappeared. Two fiery slits seemed to appear in the smoke and seemed to grow. A strange shape could be seen at the top of the smoke. Most of the smoke disappeared, revealing a huge fiery beast with horns on its head. Its black skin was covered with fiery cracks. In one hand it held a fiery axe, in the other a whip. Gothmog, the Lord of the Balrogs, had been resurrected.

"Sauron," it said in a growling voice.

"It is good to see you again, Gothmog."

"Why have you summoned me?"

"Our master is dead. I must take his place. Will you serve me as you did him?"

"I know what has happened, Morgoth's fall, your rise and your Ring. But you have returned and brought me back, so I must return the favour. I will serve you."

Sauron grinned as he led Gothmog out of Mount Doom. His army was complete. Soon, they would march to Minas Tirith.

**His servants have returned, what will happen? Read and review.**


	4. The March of Dark Forces

**I know I said I would only be posting a chapter every week, but this one was short and easy to write, so I had to put it on! They next chapter should be up on Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: Lord. Of. The. Rings. Not. Mine!!!**

Sauron and his new forces left Mount Doom and came to Minas Morgul. It was night, but it was hard to tell because of the clouds of Mordor. In the courtyard of the tower, Sauron turned to the Witch-King. He and the nine Nazgûl began quietly chanting spells in their foul language. After several phrases there was a loud noise like thunder and beams of green sickly light came from corners of the balconies above. They met at a central column that led up to the tower. A pillar of green flame surrounded it and ascended.

*****

Gandalf stood at the edge of Minas Tirith's seventh level. He looked up at the stars as he tried to work out how Sauron had returned. There was no way he could see and it remained a question that stuck to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet noise that sounded like thunder. Suddenly, in the distance, something rose near the Mountains of Shadow. A pillar appeared from nowhere and struck the clouds above. It was green and seemed like flame. Gandalf was horrified as he remembered. He had seen it before with Peregrin Took the hobbit standing beside him: it was the magic of Minas Morgul. He immediately ran into the citadel to wake King Aragorn as the pillar disappeared.

*****

Soon after they had lit the tower of Minas Morgul, Sauron's followers returned to Legolas' house. Now the Dark Lord stood on a balcony overlooking his forces that were dressed for war. They chanted his name over and over victoriously. Beside Sauron stood the Witch-King wearing his silver helm with its gaping mouth. His fell beast was on the ground beside the house, its head looking hungrily at the army. In front of the house the party of Orcs held their weapons up to their master. It was a large group, but not enough to breach Minas Tirith alone. Behind the Orcs a group of about fourteen trolls stood, dressed in armour and wielding either huge maces or swords.

After the Orcs came Shelob, who had been fitted with a crude saddle so that Sauron could ride her. Beside her stood the other eight Nazgûl and their fell beasts. Near them was Gothmog, a burning pillar that blended with the sun as it reached dawn. It was a strong force and Sauron was confident they would emerge victorious in the battle that was to come.

"My subjects!" he shouted out. "My followers! Long have we waited for this day! Today, the world of men will fall!" There was a huge cheer from the army. "I have long dreamed of revenge on those that destroyed me, and now I shall have it! Soon the City of Kings will fall and the White Tree will burn! King Aragorn will fall at my knees! And Gondor will fall! March to Minas Tirith!"

The army roared as it turned round and began marching out of the forest. The Witch-King mounted his fell beast and Sauron went down and mounted Shelob. He led the host through the forest and out on to the fields, Gothmog beside him and the Orcs and trolls behind. He could see Minas Tirith gleaming in the sunlight, and smiled evilly as he visualized it burning with crumbling walls. He was going to enjoy the taste of blood.

*****

The soldiers of Minas Tirith stood on each level as they looked out upon the great army that was approaching. Above them a shadow suddenly formed, blocking out most of the sunlight. The Orcs needn't fear the sunlight now. They could also trolls, and a sight they had never seen: a Balrog. They wanted to flee, to escape the inevitable fate, but they were strong.

On the seventh level Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo and Legolas saw the same thing. They knew that the city would not hold them forever, which was why the soldiers had been ordered to prepare horses. They wondered why they would not just retreat now, but they wanted to fight against the armies of Mordor.

"Look!" Frodo suddenly shouted.

The four of them looked down to the gate where something had ran forward from the Orcs. Frodo was frightened as he remembered Shelob and told the others. Riding her, in gleaming silver armour, was Sauron.

Shelob clambered up the gate and her head appeared on the first ring. Her pincers snapped as she grabbed men in her mouth and her forelegs were able to squash some. However, it was awkward and difficult for her to climb over completely. Archers fired at her body and she screamed in pain, but continued. Sauron then leaped from his saddle and landed without a jolt. He swung his face and three men were knocked into the air. He swung through the cowering army with ease. When he was above the gate, he did two things. First, he held up a severed head which Aragorn and his friends recognized as Faramir's. He then struck the ground with his staff and the gate disappeared in flame. The arch where it once stood soon crumbled down, exposing bricks and leaving a huge gap in the ring.

And the Orcs and trolls came forth.

**Sorry it was a bit short but the next chapter will be better. Will Minas Tirith fall or survive? As usual, read and review!**


	5. The Fall of Minas Tirith

**Do I have to keep telling you I don't own Lord of the Rings? Please let me know because I'm getting bored writing it.**

The forces of darkness charged into Minas Tirith, clambering over the pile of bricks where the gate once stood. They cut down the few soldiers on the ground then moved up to the battlements. They helped Sauron with destroying the city's defenders. It did not take long for the first ring to fall, and they started moving up to the second. Archers fired down upon them, slaying some Orcs, but then the trolls came. They knocked against the wall with their maces and started barging the door down. The archers immediately concentrated on them, but it was no use. Soon the second level was breached and it fell as quickly as the first.

The next levels, however, were more heavily defended, and as they marched to the third ring, one of the trolls eventually fell. But the defender's new hope did not last long, for the Balrog soon followed. Its head rose above the fourth ring, and as it approached both walls a great flame came from its mouth. It burned a hole through the third ring and scorched some archers on the fourth. Then it cut through the wall with its flaming axe. _This is too easy, _Sauron thought. _But it is taking too long. I have to get to the king as soon as possible!_

He flattened an archer on the third ring then turned to Gothmog. "Gothmog, send the signal." The Balrog nodded and spat a fireball up into the air, high above the seventh level. The reply was a shrill frightening scream that pierced the ears of whoever heard it. In the distance nine winged shapes were approaching. The defenders knew it was the Nazgûl and some even ran for their lives. On the seventh level Frodo covered his ears and fell on his knees as the scream went through the air. There was an unbearable pain in his shoulder. It was stronger than the times he had felt it before, as if he had been stabbed with a thousand Morgul-blades. The Black Riders flew over the city's rings, their fell beasts picking up men and then sending them down to their doom. They shredded wood as they cut through trebuchets. The defenders were now so focused on them that the Orcs had now got into the fourth level.

As the Nazgûl continued their onslaught Sauron called Shelob to him with a spell. She climbed up to the top of the fourth ring where he stood. He mounted her and she began climbing up the great rock that jutted out in the middle of the city. The flying fell beasts prevented archers from firing upon them.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Frodo saw the Dark Lord approaching them, and fear was in their hearts.

"What shall we do?" asked Frodo.

"His forces are too powerful," said Legolas. "We must retreat through the mountain passage."

"You're right," replied Aragorn. "Sound the retreat horn!"

A group of citadel guards behind them blew horns that were heard throughout the city. The few soldiers that were left began running up to the seventh level as the Orcs pursued them. As the four heroes on the top level turned to go, a huge leg stood in front of them. They turned around and saw Shelob's face looking down at them. They ran back as she climbed on to the courtyard. Sauron sat on her holding his mace, waiting no longer for Aragorn's death. But the presence of Frodo surprised him. "King Aragorn," he said, "I have long waited for this moment. Now you will die. But what's this? If it isn't Baggins, the Halfling. You will have a fate worse than death for destroying my Ring!"

He got off the saddle and held his mace sideways. Gripping the bottom with his right hand, he slid the sword out and held each weapon out to one side. The sword's blade was silver but the hilt was black, decorated with golden waves. He moved towards the four heroes, savouring the moment.

"You will not defeat us!" said Aragorn. "You may destroy this kingdom, but we shall not die! And we shall return to destroy you as we did once before!" He, Gandalf and Frodo drew their swords and Legolas put an arrow in his bow. He fired it at Sauron but it simply bounced off the armour. He leaped over the group of four so they were trapped between him and Shelob. The Dark Lord and the spider moved towards them. Aragorn and Frodo faced Sauron, Legolas and Gandalf faced Shelob.

Sauron swung his sword down on Aragorn who blocked it and Frodo rushed forward to cut his legs. But he had to roll out of the way as the mace hit the ground. Sauron swung around madly as the king and hobbit moved around him, trying to land a blow. Behind them Legolas shot an arrow at Shelob's face. She put her forelegs in front for protection, but this gave Gandalf a chance to go under and stab her with Glamdring. She moved close to the edge as they forced her back. Gandalf was still underneath her, so she took out her stinger and attempted to inject him with her poison. He was able to dodge it several times but had had to go back to Legolas.

The surviving soldiers soon came up to the courtyard, the Orcs not far behind. When they saw the small fight they immediately stepped in. Archers fired at Shelob, forcing her further back, and warriors helped Aragorn and Frodo attack Sauron. But the Orcs were almost there and they needed to retreat. Shelob let out a high-pitched scream and fell from the seventh level, unable to fight against the arrows fired at her. She fell down to the fourth level, still alive but gravely injured. The archers turned to Sauron, but the Orcs came into the courtyard and began assaulting them.

"Retreat!" Aragorn shouted. "The city is taken! Retreat!"

The soldiers began moving back as they continued to hold back the Orcs, but the heads of trolls were appearing over the courtyard. They stopped their pointless defence and ran towards the tombs of the stewards. Gandalf and Frodo helped them escape the Orcs behind them. But Aragorn and Frodo could not escape Sauron. They continued their battle but neither could gain the upper hand.

Legolas fired an arrow at Sauron, hitting a gap in the Dark Lord's armour. He buckled from his wound, giving Aragorn and Frodo their chance. They joined the handful of soldiers still alive and ran into the tombs. The Orcs were about to run in when they shut the door.

"We have no time to rest," said Aragorn. Get your horses and go into the mountain. We have lost Minas Tirith." Everyone's faces were grim as they moved down a corridor to the left. The soldiers then pulled a hidden lever which moved a small section of the wall away. It was a passage that led into Mount Mindolluin, something Aragorn had secretly built for when Minas Tirith may fall to dark rebel forces. It led through the White Mountains and came out behind Edoras, for the people of Rohan were their closest allies. The men filed in and found the horses they had hidden. These were to carry them through the mountains to safety.

Gandalf and Frodo mounted Shadowfax, who had also been put there, while Aragorn and Legolas rode separate horses. As the passage closed behind them and they started moving as fast as possible, the Orcs broke into the tombs.

*****

After searching the tombs, Sauron's commanding Orc, Garzlûk, came out to report to his master. The Dark Lord was supporting himself on the small wall around the courtyard.

"They've disappeared, my lord," the Orc said surprised. "They aren't in the tomb."

Sauron's chest was too painful for him to be angry. "There must be some passage leading into the mountain. Search for any mechanism and see what it does."

Garzlûk bowed and went back to the tomb while Orcs came to tend to Sauron. He was angry and irritated at letting his soldiers see him fall to an arrow. It made him look so weak! But when the healers were done it was as if nothing had happened. He went down to the fourth level where the Nazgûl were standing around Shelob.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is near death, but holding on," the Witch-King replied.

"Put her out of her misery."

He turned away as the nine Ringwraiths plunged their swords into the spider's chest. Sauron hadn't allowed her to live because something like her dying like that was pathetic. He wasn't allowing any of that in his army.

At the other end of the level Gothmog stood waiting for the Dark Lord. "We've searched the entire city. Everyone hiding has been killed."

"Excellent. Prepare to destroy the city."

Garzlûk suddenly came rushing down to his master. "My lord, we've found a secret passageway that leads into the mountain. There are horse-prints in the ground and there are torches along the walls."

"Thank you, Garzlûk. I will deal with this." He dismissed his commander and turned to a messenger. "Summon the Witch-King."

The Lord of the Nazgûl came moments later and bowed before Sauron. "What is your command, Master?"

"The survivors escaped through a secret passage in their tomb. You will follow them and find where it goes. Report back when you find out. I am giving this task to you alone and you must not fail."

"Yes my lord." He got up and went up to the seventh level.

Although the King and halfling had escaped, the Dark Lord was still pleased. Minas Tirith had fallen as he had hoped, along with the world of men. Gondor now had no king, Gondor no longer existed. The Orcs had begun planting bombs around the city at strategic points, all connected with gunpowder. One drop of fire and the entire city went up in smoke. Sauron was going to enjoy it when he lit the flame.

*****

Aragorn and his followers later came out of the passage and were thankful for the light of the sun. Below them, Edoras stood within the fields of Rohan. They moved down a mountain path and rode into the city.

As they came to the Golden Hall, Éomer and Éowyn came out to greet them. "My friends!" the King of Rohan said. "You look terrible! What brings you to Edoras?"

"Ill events that we wish would never have happened," said Gandalf. "The Dark Lord Sauron has been resurrected."

"What?" he asked in fear. "How?"

They told him of Sauron's forces taking over Legolas' house and taking over Minas Tirith. When she heard about the death of her husband, Éowyn ran away weeping.

"These tidings are evil indeed," said Éomer. "What must we do?"

"If Minas Tirith fell," said Gandalf, "then Edoras and Helm's Deep stand no chance. We must flee into the west and warn Middle-Earth of this new evil."

"We will first go to Lothlórien," said Aragorn. "The elves there must be warned before they are wiped out."

"I will prepare the Rohirrim," said Éomer. "Some of them will stay here to report the enemy's movements. Meanwhile, get some rest. You have had a perilous journey."

As they went into the hall, the Witch-King turned his horse around and went back through the passageway.

**I bet you didn't see that coming! I bet you were expecting one of the heroes to chop Sauron's head off there and then! But no, Minas Tirith has fallen! Sorry the battle wasn't as long as the one Essence of Saruman, but I didn't want to repeat it all again. The battles to come will be better though! And now Gondor is destroyed, Rohan is next in line. Will evil prevail again? Will the horse-lords be destroyed? Dun dun dun!!!! (Sorry, I was feeling dramatic).**

**Read and review! **


	6. The Taking of Rohan

**Well, here's the next chapter! I'm only realizing I forgot completely about Arwen, so we'll just say she was visiting Celeborn in Lórien (so guess where they'll be going to in this chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien, not me (sighs).**

Sauron stood at the ruin of Minas Tirith's gate, holding a torch. Behind him his army stood waiting. In front a line of gunpowder ran throughout the city. He was savouring the moment, relishing it. He brought the flame down so that it was an inch above the powder.

"Remember this day, my minions," he said. "Today, the world of men comes crashing down. I have taken my revenge on Isildur's descendants. The age of men is over. The time of darkness has come!" He lit the gunpowder and a lines of flame appeared. As Sauron turned around, he saw the Witch-King coming round the White Mountains on his horse. He rode up to the Dark Lord and dismounted.

"The soldiers have fled to Rohan," he said. "They are now taking refuge in Edoras, but plan to go into the west."

"Excellent. We will no longer linger here. We march to Edoras!"

His army turned around and started moving west. Sauron stopped when he heard a large boom and turned to see chunks of stone flying through the air. The smoke settled to reveal a pile of stone debris dotted with flames. Sauron enjoyed watching his vision come true. This was only the start.

*****

Aragorn lay down on his mattress in the Golden Hall as night fell. When he lay down, he noticed Legolas was not beside him. Frowning, he went outside. He found the elf standing outside the doors.

"Minas Tirith no longer stands," Legolas said. "The forces of darkness are moving again. Sauron has begun his conquest, his ultimate revenge, which will lead to the fall of Middle-Earth, should he succeed. His Orcs are moving further west towards us and the rest of this world. They will crash down on us like water on rock, but the rock will not hold. They are swift and will attack with surprise."

While he was speaking dark shapes were moving closer to the city. A guard in a tower thought he saw a flicker in the grass, but no more. Then something stirred at the bottom of the wall. He saw a cluster of creatures against the door, but he could not tell what they were in the dark. Before he could think anything else an arrow found itself in his neck.

The Orcs started poking spears at the door, forming small gaps. They started ripping strips down until they were able to push it open. They quietly moved up the slope, careful not to wake the villagers. They moved up and silently slew the guards, and they could not be seen by any mortal eyes in the dark. But there was an immortal elf at Meduseld.

"They are here," said Legolas. He and Aragorn quickly ran into the hall and woke everyone up.

"Orcs! They're raiding the city!"

As they woke the men the Orcs were almost at the hall. They were about to break in when it opened to reveal the soldiers. Both sides hesitated in shock before drawing their weapons and charging at each other. In the hall, Aragorn and Legolas stood with Gandalf and Frodo, and Éomer and Éowyn came in from their quarters.

"How could they be here already?" Éomer asked.

"It doesn't matter," replied Aragorn. "We need to leave before we are destroyed."

Éomer nodded and went outside. "All of you," he shouted, "get in here now! Retreat!" The soldiers ran back and closed the door on the Orcs. They went to the back of the hall into the stables, mounted their horses, and moved down the back of the hall. When the Orcs realized they weren't inside, they went around and fired arrows upon seeing them. Some of the men at the back fell, but most of them survived.

As they rode off, Sauron came in. Garzlûk told him what had happened. Enraged, Sauron turned to the Witch-King.

"Hunt them down. Kill them all. Let none escape, but bring me the king and halfling."

The Witch-King bowed and the Nazgûl went back to start their chase.

*****

When they were a good distance from Edoras, the large group of horsemen stopped to rest. To their left the White Mountains loomed, to the right, in the distance, the charred remains of Fangorn forest. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Frodo and Éomer discussed what they should do next.

"We will have to move quickly," said Legolas. "It is likely that the enemy will send his spies after us."

"I agree," replied Aragorn. "Our main destination is Lórien, but we will have to briefly stop at Helm's Deep. Gimli's colony will need to be warned of this threat."

"Then we will head there at dawn," said Éomer. "I will arrange watches."

"I will take one."

"As you wish."

The two kings went off to prepare the riders, and Legolas went to get some rest. When they were alone, Frodo turned to Gandalf.

"What is it, my boy?" the wizard asked.

"Gandalf, I'm afraid."

"We all are, Frodo."

"No, but I'm so afraid I can't describe it. I know that Sauron will want to kill me himself for destroying his Ring in the first place. He'll torture me and then give me a slow and painful death. I don't know how I've managed it this far without freezing for a second."

"Don't worry, my friend. I will always be here to protect you, along with your other friends. Remember Frodo; you're never alone."

*****

Aragorn sat on the ground on his watch, thinking. Though he had not shown it, he was devastated at the loss of his kingdom. _My people,_ he thought, _the White City. All gone. Sauron has finally achieved his biggest goal. He has ruined Gondor, and so, myself. At least my wife had gone to Lórien. She surely would have perished. _

His thoughts were interrupted when something stirred in the corner of his eye. He looked towards the mountains and thought he saw a flash of back at the rocks on the ground. He drew his sword and slowly approached them. Looking around he saw nothing. He went back to his watch, keeping his eyes wide open, looking for another sign of something following them. However, nothing else happened that night.

*****

As dawn broke the men hastily set off from their small camping place. As it reached midday the fortress of Helm's Deep came into sight. They went into the caves where Gimli greeted them with delight.

"My friends! It is so good to see you! What brings you here to my mine?"

"It is good to see you also," replied Aragorn, "but we have to time for greetings. We must leave immediately."

"Why is that? What has happened?"

He once again told him of Sauron's return. "Then we need hesitate no longer," the dwarf said. "We will set out with you immediately."

His dwarves got ready for the journey west, wearing armour and wielding axes, and carrying bags of food. They all ran beside the horses, apart from Gimli, who sat behind Legolas.

They left Helm's Deep and rode north towards the Entwash. They passed over a ford where it began in Fangorn's ashes, and continued on, following the Misty Mountains.

On what would be the last day of riding until they reached the forest, they didn't see five shapes flying high in the air. The riders looked down at their prey, waiting for the moment.

The Witch-King spoke to the four other Nazgûl. "Leave no man, elf or dwarf alive. Kill them all, but I will take the halfling and king." With that, they drew their swords, let out their fell screams, and descended towards the riders.

*****

As he saw the edge of Lórien appear with his keen eyes, Legolas was about to tell the men when there was a loud scream which he recognized instantly. Looking up, he turned his horse right just as a fell beast skimmed over his head. There were five of them, and they had begun grabbing riders and flinging them in the air. The men sped on while trying to avoid the claws, and soon Lórien was in sight. Legolas gave the reins to Gimli and took his bow off his back. He put an arrow in it and turned to the nearest fell beast. The arrow went loose and hit the creature's neck, resulting in a loud growl. He was about to load another arrow when it swooped down, but Gimli pulled away just in time. Turning around, he saw they were almost at the elfish forest. But his hope faded as four black shapes stepped out from the mountains and faced the riders. The other four Nazgûl made a line with their horses and drew their swords. They screamed and charged towards the men. Legolas fired an arrow at one of them, the other archers following his example, but all of them missed.

One of the Nazgûl on horseback was close enough that he started cutting down the riders in front. Legolas drew his two knives above his head just as the wraith swung at him. The Nazgûl was forced to turn and ride alongside the elf as they continued their fight. Legolas was about to swing at the Nazgûl but the black horse suddenly reared, the Nazgûl clinging on. An arrow was protruding from its back leg, and more and more came. The horse eventually galloped away to get out of range. Legolas saw it was the same with the other horses and the fell beasts were being driven back as well. He was able to see that the arrows were coming from inside the forest. When the Nazgûl's mounts flew away in fear, elves stepped out of the trees to greet the riders. As they got off their horses, Haldir was there to greet them.

As the men got off their horses, Haldir spoke. "Welcome my friends."

"Haldir, we are in your debt," said Legolas. "You have saved us from certain death."

"There is no need for you to explain why you are here, we already know of Sauron's return. Now come, quickly! Lord Celeborn wishes to see you."

The men led their horses through the trees as they followed the elves. Further in they passed many trees with _flets_, elves looking down below. They really had heard about Sauron. Eventually Haldir and his archers led the men to Caras Galadhon. They passed through the gate and into the city of the Galadhrim. When they came to the great tree with Lord Celeborn's house, Haldir stopped.

"The lord only wishes to speak with Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo, Gandalf, Gimli and Éomer. My men will take the rest of you to your quarters."

The men turned to leave, as well as Éowyn, who needed to recover from the death of her husband. The remaining six followed Haldir up the ladder to the top of the tree and into Celeborn's house. The Lord and Lady's chair was in the hall, but instead of Galadriel Arwen sat beside Celeborn. Aragorn was overjoyed to see his wife and they embraced. When everyone was seated, Celeborn spoke.

"We are aware of why you have fled to our forest. Sauron has returned and as destroyed Minas Tirith, along with the world of men. It is sad that such fate must befall us, but alas! I am glad to offer you safe haven here, but it will not be safe for long, for we are Sauron's next target."

"I do not doubt you, Lord Celeborn," said Gandalf, "and we are all in very grave danger. But if we are to at least lessen Sauron's forces, then we must make a stand here. It is the best battlefield we have, and can only be destroyed if the Dark Lord enters here himself."

"I had already made that decision, Gandalf, which is why there were guards at the forest's edge. We are all prepared for battle, and we wish you to join us. But you are weary! You must rest peacefully tonight. Haldir will lead you to your pavilion."

As they turned to leave, Éomer spoke for the first time. "Tell me, my lord. How did you know we were coming?"

"Ah, King Éomer of Rohan. We know of the doubts you have about our people. But do not worry, for we mean no harm! To answer your question, my wife left to me her mirror, which can see events of the past, present, and future. Young Frodo can tell you more about it, for he has looked into it himself."

Éomer bowed low and followed his friends down the tree. Haldir led them to a pavilion, where the other men were resting, for it was nearing night. They all lay down and Aragorn, Legolas, Frodo and Gimli felt the feeling of safety they had felt the last time they lay here.

**Woo, this chapter took quite a while to write. I hope I described Lóthlorien correctly, but I didn't want to spend too long on it since I don't know it that well (even though I've read the first book). Read and review!**


	7. The Burning of Lorien

**Same old, same old, the next chapter, and its title says it all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of telling you I don't own LoTR!**

"You let them escape?" Sauron shouted. The Nazgûl were trembling at the Dark Lord's knees in the Golden Hall. The nine wraiths never felt fear, only out it in the hearts of others, but their master's fury froze them in place.

"My lord, we were near Lóthlorien," the Witch-King explained. "There were elves, they were driving us back. If we stayed we would have been destroyed."

"I would expect a LOT more from the mighty Witch-King. You are beginning to disappoint me and I don't see why I shouldn't punish you now. But if I am to rule Middle-Earth then I will need you. And until you prove yourself worthy enough to serve me, that is the only fact that is keeping you alive, or as close as you come to it." The Nazgûl were insulted, but they were bound to Sauron, and would always serve him.

"It will not happen again, my lord."

"It had better not. You may leave."

The Nazgûl left the hall, to tend to their mounts, leaving the Dark Lord inside. After pondering his next move, he went out to see Garzlûk waiting behind the doors.

"Are we ready to march?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, then we leave now."

They were about to move down the slope when a guard shouted down to them from a tower. "My lord, there is a large group of orcs approaching!"

"Let them in."

They rushed down to the gate to find a small army of orcs walking into the city. When they were all inside one of them walked ahead and bowed in front of Sauron.

"Lord Sauron, we came as soon as we heard of your resurrection."

"Who are you, and where have you come from?"

"I am Mílskor, and my soldiers and I are from Mirkwood. We had stayed at the remains of your fortress at Dol Guldur and when we heard you had returned, we attacked Mirkwood. We captured the elves and turned them into orcs, then burned the forest. We now come to serve you."

Sauron studied the orcs before replying. "You are a loyal servant and you shall help me. Your forces will be a great addition to mine, and will create an army strong enough to defeat our enemies. You have arrived just in time, for we are about to march to the elven wood of Lórien."

"Then we will march with you and destroy it."

As the new orcs got into line, Gothmog came over to Sauron. "I am ready to destroy the city my lord."

"We are leaving now; carry on."

When the army was outside the city, Gothmog spat a massive fireball at Edoras, consuming it, and joined the army. The Nazgûl rode their horses for they had healed, while the fell bests circled above. They began their march through Rohan to Lóthlorien.

*****

Éowyn sat in the pavilion, reflecting on her husband's death. She had managed to get over it, but it was still painful to think about it. She didn't notice Aragorn coming behind her. "You should get some rest."

She started when he spoke. "I couldn't sleep."

Aragorn sat down beside her. "Your husband was a good man. His death will not be in vain."

As he turned to leave, she stopped him. "Aragorn, do you think we have a chance? Against the enemy?"

"There is always hope, no matter how dark times seem. Sauron will never come to power."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Lórien, Legolas and Haldir stood on a _flet_, patrolling the forest. They did not speak, just watching silently like all the other elves in the other tree. Another elf appeared on the ground and whispered to Haldir.

"What is it?"

"They've camped near Fangorn's remains, but are not moving forward." The elf quickly climbed up the ladder to join the rest. A gruff voice broke the silence.

"I tell ya, I saw one come here!"

Two orcs appeared, unaware of the elves watching them. They were a low rank and spoke worse than their commanders.

"Well I don't see nothin'," the other orc said.

"Ya gotta be careful 'bout these elves. They got a lot of tricks up their sleeve. I know they're 'ere somewhere."

They searched the trees nearby but found nothing. Legolas raised his arm, and the elves silently loaded their bows.

"Well, whether ya saw them or not, they ain't here. C'mon, let's give the all clear."

They went back the way they came as the elves put their arrows away. Legolas turned to Haldir. "They must be planning to sneak through the woods to Caras Galadhon. We must bring all the archers here and hold them back while Celeborn prepares for battle."

Haldir turned to two messengers and gave them instructions. They came back with a large group of archers. Now all they had to do was wait.

*****

Orcs moved into Lóthlorien, swords drawn and bows loaded. They sneaked into the forest, thinking nothing else was there. In the middle the Witch-King had his sword drawn, ready for when they attacked Lord Celeborn's city. He suddenly heard a muffled cry, then another one closer to him. An orc beside him fell, an arrow stuck in its neck. Arrows flew out of nowhere, none of them missing their targets. The orcs fired blindly at the trees with no idea of who was shooting them down. The Witch-King turned to another orc.

"You said it was all clear! You said there was nothing here!"

"W-we couldn't see 'em. We didn't know!"

The Witch-King simply cut through his neck and screamed. A flame erupted behind the orcs, followed by smoke. A strange fiery form was seen, lighting up the night, then there was a roar as Gothmog sprayed flames all over the trees. As they burned, there were screams as elves fell out of the trees, covered with flame. More were jumping out and running away, only going a few steps before being shot. Gothmog cut tres down with his axe while he grabbed more with his whip and tossed the burning wood at the elves.

Legolas and Haldir jumped down from their _flet_ and saw the Witch-King facing them. They immediately ran away as arrows whizzed over their heads. Smoke was rising behind them as the edge of Lóthlorien began rotting to ash.

*****

The men and dwarves sleeping in the pavilion were roused by cries from outside. Gimli saw Legolas and Haldir running around shouting, "Orcs! Orcs! Yrch!"

"What's the meaning of rousing me from a good night's sleep?"

"There is no time for sleep," Legolas replied. "The orcs are here."

"What? Already? Well , we can hold them here. If the tale is correct, none can destroy this forest, save the Dark Lord himself."

"True, but we must fall back to Celeborn's house. Hurry!"

The men, dwarves, and the few elves ran to the great tree, where Celeborn stood with a number of elves. The Lord was wearing gold elfish armour, much like what the elves wore at Helm's Deep, and a long, curved sword was on his belt. Legolas and Haldir quickly explained what had happened at the forest's borders.

"The enemy is upon us," he said. "But not even a Balrog's flame can destroy Caras Galadhon. We shall remain here and see how they fare."

*****

The Witch-King looked around at the fleeing elves being shot. When they were all killed, he ordered the orcs to move forward, but for some reason they stayed in place. The Witch-King knew it was the magic of the elves. He turned to an orc. "Bring me the rest of the Nazgûl. There's something I want to try."

In moments the nine Ringwraiths stood with their swords drawn. The Witch-King knew they could only enter Caras Galadhon with Sauron, but maybe the nine would be enough. They moved past the orcs. He was right, but they instantly felt weakened. The Witch-King turned back to the orcs.

"Stay here and wait for Lord Sauron. We will prepare the forest for his arrival."

They moved closer and soon came to the wall of Caras Gladhon. They attempted to move forward, but arrows flew from among the trees. They couldn't see the elves, and were soon driven back. When they moved forward again, there were more arrows, but as soon as they were fired the Nazgûl screamed. Sauron jumped out from his hiding place and ripped up the trees with his mace, exposing the elves. He drew his sword from his mace and began cutting them down, but more came. Trolls soon appeared and began crushing the wall, but they couldn't even make a crack. Orcs came and fired arrows at the elves, diverting their attention from Sauron. The Dark Lord brought his mace down on the wall, ripping through it as if it was butter. The orcs rushed in and attacked the elves behind the wall, who drew their swords and fought back. However, it was not enough, and the elves were forced back. The orcs and trolls pursued, but Sauron stayed back.

"This time they cannot escape. I don't want the king or halfling alive anymore, just kill them."

He led the rest of his forces through the breach in the wall, and on to the house of Celeborn.

*****

Cries could be heard all around Caras Galadhon. The orcs were moving up the hill to the great tree.

"Lord Celeborn, we must retreat!" pleaded Aragorn. The elf-lord simply stared at the orcs with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "There is nothing we can do! Lóthlorien is lost!"

The elf came out of his reverie. "It pains me to see my beautiful land fall, and to leave it and the hand of such foul beings. But I will return someday. Now fall back! We must hurry! Gimli, son of Glóin, is it not true there are dwarves in Moria?"

"Aye, my lord," the dwarf replied. "They are Durin's folk. I'm sure they would give us refuge for a while."

"Then we must set out for the Dimrill Dale while we have a head start. Now make haste!"

The men turned their horses while the elves swiftly ran beside them. They ran down the hill and soon came to the western edge of the forest. Looking back, they saw a plume of smoke rising from the forest. As they rode on, the elves sang sad songs in their tongue, lamenting the lost forest of Lórien.

*****

Sauron surveyed the orcs as they piled up the elf-bodies and lit them on fire. The houses of Caras Galadhon had been destroyed, along with the trees around it. Sauron came to the great tree on which Celeborn's house was built. Taking his sword, he cut through the bark in one swift movement. The tree fell to the ground and the orcs set fire to it. Men had fallen to Sauron's forces, now so have the elves.

"What shall we do now, my lord?" asked the Witch-King.

"I have a feeling of where the survivors will go. We have no time to waste; we must set out to the mines of Moria."

"At once my lord."

The Nazgûl bowed and went to gather the orcs. Sauron was glad the people that had escaped him were going to Moria. He knew that Durin lay dead, and that the orcs of the mountain were waiting for more prey.

*****

The men, elves and dwarves came to the foot of Caradhras in the Dimrill Dale, a large gap in the mountain that lead into Moria. Looking back, they saw scorched remains of the trees of Lórien's borders.

"This is a dark day for Middle-Earth," said Aragorn. "For thefair woods of Lóthlorien are no more."

"The Dark Lord shall pay for this!" said Haldir angrily.

"And I will stand with you when that day comes," said Legolas.

"There is no time to linger here," said Celeborn. "We must go to Moria and seek the aid of Durin, then continue our journey into the west."

They went into the tunnel in the mountain and, lighting torches, began to make their way down.

"I do not like being here anymore than before," said Legolas. "There is a hidden fear in the air."

"There is no need to worry," said Gimli. "My kindred will no doubt help us. We are safe here for the time being."

"It is not the threat outside that worries me. Durin's Bane may be vanquished but there is still an enemy here. And I'd say we've come far enough to have seen at least one dwarf, yet it has not been so."

They large group stopped as they realized that there was no one else in the mines. They had come down into a courtyard with many pillars, where there should have been many dwarves moving about.

"Something is not right," said Aragorn. "I'm afraid you're right Legolas. There is something else here. There is a foul stench in the air that has nearly vanished, but it may yet be freshened."

"What is it?" asked Éomer.

"Death." As he said this, he shone his torch on the bottom of the pillar. There was a dwarf lying there, with an arrow in its chest. Looking around, the group saw many more that had either been shot or hacked with a sword. Gimli started wailing in grief as he looked upon the body of Durin VII.

"Will there ever be a day when Moria is claimed by my kind? It does not seem so. Why?"

There was a harsh cry from somewhere in the mines, followed by many more. There were dark shapes scuttling along the stone walls. The elves could make them out with their keen eyes.

"Orcs!" cried Haldir.

"They remained here after the Balrog's death!" said Gandalf.

The orcs, upon seeing the soldiers, let out more cries and yelps and came to the ground, taking out pikes and swords. They were approaching the group, who had started running in the other direction, only to face more orcs that had come from the other side. The group was now encircled with a thicket of spears pointing at them. The orcs grinned and growled as they looked at their catch.

"Let us rid the world of these foul beasts once and for all," said Gimli, who had recovered from his grief. "If I go down, then I go down fighting for my people. I fight for Durin, and Moria."

The orcs roared in unison, then rushed at the group.

**Ah! How will our heroes face this new threat? Well, it can only get worse when Sauron gets there. Oops! I mean... I may or may not have let something about the next chapter slip. Sorry the fight at Lórien wasn't that great, but like I said I'm not good writing about it. But the next chapter will hopefully be better as I'll probably enjoy writing about Moria. Anyway, I'll end this chapter with my usual words: read and review!!!!**


	8. The Chase Through Moria

**Yay! The next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I mean it, this is thelast time I'm telling you, I DO NOT, REPEAT DO NOT, own Lord of the Rings.**

The orcs began cutting down the men, elves and dwarves at the edge of the group's circle as the rest fought back. Gimli let out a cry as he lifted his axe had hit an orc square in the chest. He brought it down and swung at another one's legs. He cut at all the orcs around him, catching most of them by surprise because of his height. But one had seen him and managed to block his axe with its crude sword. It kicked Gimli straight in the face, knocking him over. It was about to stab downwards when a sword appeared and stabbed it in the chest. Gimli got up and saw Aragorn turning to chop the head off another one. They stood back to back as they cut down more orcs. The side of the group they were at had almost fallen since there more orcs on their side. Along with a few elves and men, they were the only ones left. There was suddenly a scream and they both looked in the direction it had come from. Well, Aragorn did, but Gimli only saw the legs of orcs, which he kept cutting through.

"Arwen!" Aragorn shouted. His wife was wielding a curved knife and swinging at the tide of orcs around her. But there was a cut in her leg and she was covering it with her free hand, making her bend down. She could only defend the orcs' strikes, not attack. An orc suddenly jumped out and was about to swing down at Arwen, when Aragorn vaulted over another one and kicked it out of the way. He landed, rolled, and got up beside Arwen. He blocked a sword that was going for his chest then cut off the arm holding it.

Despite all the group's efforts, the orcs couldn't be held back, and more just kept coming out of holes in the stone walls and roof. Aragorn rushed at another orc, and an instant later an arrow came down to where he had just stood. Looking up, he saw orcs standing on the tops of broken pillars firing arrows. There was also a ledge on the opposite side from where the group had come in. There were orc-archers there too.

After slashing the chest of another orc, Aragorn lifted Arwen, holding his sword up straight in front of her. It was awkward, and the fact there were more orcs all around them didn't help. Thankfully it wasn't far until they came to Gandalf, who had just saved Gimli who had, ironically, been kicked by another orc. "Gandalf!" said Aragorn. "Arwen is hurt! We can't stay here! We must get out of the mines, quickly!"

"I can't do anything!" the wizard replied as he battered an orc with his staff. He followed by stabbing another one with Glamdring. "There are too many! Either some force will miraculously appear and save us, or we will slowly rot!"

"I'm afraid it is far worse than that," said Gimli. "Look!"

He pointed to the passage they had come down from. Inside, there was an orange glow on the walls, which seemed to be moving into the dark courtyard. Then there was a black form, almost like a blur, which came to the doorway. It stopped. Then the walls around it blew outwards and sent huge bricks and rocks towards the group. Some of them were crushed under the weight, but the orcs didn't take their chance. They fell back a little bit, for they had seen the shape that stood behind the wall.

There was a plume of smoke where the doorway had once been, standing inside the wall itself. It quickly solidified, and a form with flames and fiery cracks appeared.

"It is a terrible fate!" Gimli said. "Durin's Bane has been somehow come back!"

"I'm afraid it's a lot worse than that, Gimli," said Gandalf. "Look around its feet!"

The group did, and what they saw was worse than the thought of dying in the mines. Around the Balrog there were orcs scrambling about, heading towards the group. Behind them was a number of trolls, wearing armour and wielding swords. But the worst of all were the ten shapes in the middle. Nine black forms stood on either side of their leader, his armour gleaming in the light of the Balrog. Sauron took his mace off his belt and drew his sword, holding it in his usual manner. He spoke to the group in a dark voice that chilled their bones.

"Men, elves, and dwarves! You have nowhere to hide! You are in my power! But simply bring forth your king and the halfling you protect, and your lives will be spared!"

"We do not answer to the lord of the Black Land!" Aragorn went to the front of the group, coming face-to-face with Sauron. "You have no right to rule our lands, and you never will! Our will is stronger than your foul beasts! The strength of the free peoples is larger than yours! We will never surrender!"

There was a tense silence that increased the group's fear. Sauron then spoke again. "I was afraid it would come to this, and I see I have no other choice." He held up his hands, muttered some words, and a ball of black smoke formed between his fingers. He threw it towards the Moria-orcs, and they immediately attacked when he waved his arm forward. The group put up their defences as both orc garrisons charged. The group's will was fading, and they were nearly going to collapse. Then Gandalf held up his staff. "Galad en i amar, sta aen!"

Huge beams of white light erupted out of his staff and lit up the courtyard. The Moria-orcs cowered from the light, climbing back up the walls, but Sauron's forces didn't even slow down. Gandalf turned to them and pointed his staff forwards, but it was useless. The orcs were unstoppable. "The light won't work!" he said in fright.

"We must move!" said Aragorn. "We cannot stay here!"

"I agree. Everyone, away from the orcs! Hurry! We must head for the stairs, and the Bridge of Khazad-dûm! We must hurry! Follow me!"

He hurried in the opposite direction of the orcs and the rest of the group quickly followed, the orcs hot on their heels. They passed down a wide passage under the ledge, leaving the courtyard in darkness once again, save Gothmog's fire. The Moria-orcs poured back into the courtyard and joined Sauron's orcs, following at a distance from Gandalf's light. The group descended through the passage until it led out to a narrow ridge of rock. In the middle a great staircase had been built into it, the same one the Company nearly fell off when they were here. Further down, it sharply turned to the left, then divided into two paths: one that led to another ridge below them, the other straight ahead towards a tower-like formation of rock with small pillars in a tight circle on it. On top of the pillars there was a stone surface that had been crafted by the dwarves. Wide spikes of stone jutted up from the edges. It was a watch-tower of some sort, and the group began heading towards it. They ran down the stairs; slow enough so that they wouldn't fall into the endless depths below, and quickly enough to get away from the orcs. As they came to the first turn and went straight on, some of the soldiers at the back fell down and rolled off the stair. Orcs were on the watch-tower and firing arrows at the group. Gandalf shone his light on them, but it had no effect. As the archers picked off the group one by one, Sauron's orcs were nearly at the turn, and would soon be close enough to cut the group's back ranks. They swiftly came to the end of the stair and the foot of the watch-tower. The orcs were unable to see them now, so some began moving down a winding walkway of wooden planks.

Aragorn turned to Gandalf. "What do we do now? We're cut off!"

"Do not give up yet! Follow me."

They moved through a narrow gap at the bottom of the pillars and came to the other side of the towers. As they did so, seven orcs came to the bottom of the walkway, but were cut down before they saw the group. Turning around, they saw orcs at the other end of the gap, moving towards them. Muttering a spell, Gandalf struck one of the pillars with his staff, its light having gone out. To everyone's surprise, it broke in half. The watch-tower lurched violently, throwing the orc-archers off, and the weight was enough to crush the other pillars. The stone platform fell down on the orcs and crushed them. None of the orcs that had followed the group escaped, and anymore that tried to follow would be cut off. The group had moved a safe distance away so they wouldn't be hit by any debris, and now they paused to get their breath back.

"We can't stay in this place," said Gandalf. "When we are out of the mines, we can rest. But hurry now! We are almost at the bridge!"

They moved to the other end of the rock the tower was built on and came to more stairs, this time going up. When they reached the top they crossed another rock structure, and the Bridge of Khazad-dûm was there to meet them. It had been repaired by the dwarves when they had reclaimed Moria, and now the group crossed it quickly. When they eventually reached the end, they moved up a smooth stone slope to their right, and at the top they came to another doorway. As they began going inside, more archers appeared on the two rock-towers they had crossed, firing up at them. Wasting no time, they hurried inside. Soon, they came to another pillar courtyard, the same one where the Company were when they went into Balin's Tomb. They passed the tomb, though, and came to the end of the courtyard. Thinking the orcs were a safe distance behind, they stopped very briefly to rest. But soon they saw shapes moving about the wall on the other end of the courtyard. As they got up to move again, Gandalf found the passage that led up to the part in the mines where there were three tunnels. This gave them hope, and when they passed it, those that were once members of the Fellowship of the Ring found themselves at a familiar place. To their left were the two other tunnels in the stone wall, but back the way they had came was an orange glow from torchlight. The orcs were following.

"Not much further now! We are almost at the great Gates of Moria, and will soon have this ordeal behind us!"

The words gave them hope and they sped onwards. The hurried up a great slope, then soon came to the top of a very wide staircase. When they reached the bottom, there was nothing but a wall of rock in front of them. It had also been repaired by the dwarves, as this was where the Company entered Moria. "This is it!" cried Gimli in relief. "The gates of Moria! All of you, push against the wall! We must swing he gate open!"

As the group put their backs to the wall, Aragorn, Legolas, Celeborn, Éomer and Haldir stood facing the way they had come. Arwen had recovered enough to run, but Éowyn was helping her. As the five warriors prepared their weapons, dark shapes came to the top of the stirs.

"How did they get here so fast?" exclaimed Éomer. "Surely it would've taken them longer to scramble over that tower!"

"There are many tunnels in the walls of Moria that orcs use," said Legolas.

The orcs suddenly saw them and, letting out their harsh cries, rushed down the stairs. Just then, after much labour, the group pushed open the gate, and the light of the sun came into the mines. The group hurried out and turned back, expecting the orcs to cower from the sunlight, but as they reached the light's edge they didn't even flinch. More worried than ever, the group ran out to the small piece of land at the edge of the mountains, the river behind them. They began pushing the gates back, even though they knew by the time they closed the orcs will have come out. But then a thought struck Aragorn. "What about the guardian?"

As he thought this, a huge blue tentacle rose out of the water and wrapped itself around some of the orcs at the front. It flung them in the air and down towards a huge, open mouth that had rose from the water. More and more tentacles rose, picking orcs up and flinging them into the creature's mouth. The rest fell back into the mines, but the tentacles followed. The tops of them stuck in the door way, scrambling around for the orcs, but realizing it couldn't get any, the creature pulled its tentacles out. However, they had got stuck in some holes, and as they pulled out it ripped off the gates. The result was a small amount of rock crumbling down and blocking the doorway, with only a small gap in the top.

The group breathed heavily, relieved to get out of the nightmare Moria had become. But their forces were low; there were only about sixty of them left, and all extremely weary. Gandalf and Aragorn were the first to gather themselves. "Our journey is nearly over," said Gandalf. "We must head to the Shire, and from there to the Grey Havens. Maybe we will be able to get a ship to Valinor, and then get help." Everyone was amazed at his plan. Valinor! A land which they heard only whispers about, never thinking they would set eyes upon it. "We can have a proper rest once we reach Rivendell," said Gandalf. "We may have a chance if the enemy invades there."

After resting for a few more minutes, the group got up and, following Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn, and the rest of the heroes in front, they set out for Rivendell.

*****

Not long after the group left, there was a small bang on the other side of the blocked passageway where the Gates of Moria once stood. There were another two bangs, then the rocks blew outwards in a shower of ashes and smoke. Stepping out from the wreckage, Sauron put his mace back on his belt as his forces came out of the mines. He looked round, and upon seeing no one was there, he let out a roar. He then faced the nine Nazgûl.

"Go and find your mounts. Find out where they are going, but do not let them know you are following." Knowing their master was enraged, they quickly left without a word. Sauron turned back to what was left of the doorway, the Moria-orcs cowering from the sun. "Come out to the light," he said.

"We can't, master," one of the Moria-orcs said. "It's too painful! We can't bare it!"

"You can now." Sauron held out his hand, and the orcs immediately felt stronger. They stepped out into the light, not feeling anything. "Now you have the same strength as my orcs. You can travel in the sun. But we have no time to linger here. We still have the rest of Middle-Earth to conquer. And soon, that king will have nowhere to hide!"

**Well? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed reading about Moria, because I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me if there's anything you think I could improve on, as I'm welcoming help (as long as it's nice). Before I go, I just want to say hi to our new reviewer TharanduilsHeartAndSoul. As usual, read and review!!!!!!!!**


	9. A Growing Evil

**I've had a busy week, so I've only been writing it since Friday, but I'm now off for half term! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I've already told you, I'm not saying it again. I do not own Lord of the Rings! Damn, I just told you!**

Sauron and his forces stood at the remains of the Gates of Moria. Nine black shapes flew over from the other side of the Misty Mountains, heading west to follow the group that had just escaped them. The orcs were afraid that the creature in the water would start attacking them again, but there wasn't even a ripple in the river. Garzlûk and Mílskor couldn't stand it and came up to Sauron

"Can't we move on, master?" said Garzlûk.

"The guardian will not attack again," Sauron replied. "It only defends the gates."

"Then can't we leave, and catch up with them?" asked Mílskor.

"You forget the plan I will set in motion, captains. It is too early to move, but we won't wait much longer. When we have heard if they're going to Rivendell or not we will begin."

The orcs' mouths turned up in horrific grins as Sauron spoke. "Is that the ground?"

"Yes. We will find what we are looking for and nothing on Middle-Earth will oppose us."

The dark forces continued waiting, impatient for their master's plan to begin.

*****

After many days of travelling the group of men, elves and dwarves came to a large hill to rest for the fifth night of their journey. They were all tired and worn, and most of them had almost given up on any hope. As they began setting up their camp and arranging watches, Aragorn and Legolas stood on the edge of the hill looking east. Far away they could see the peaks of the Misty Mountains shrouded in cloud. Legolas was looking as far down the mountains as possible, straining his eyes for any movement, but he could see nothing.

"I cannot see anything from where we rested three nights ago to here," he said.

"And the wind and earth bring no news," said Aragorn. "It seems that Sauron's forces are waiting."

"But for what? And some evil is at work, giving him more power and the orcs unnatural abilities. They do not shy from the sunlight, and travel even swifter than a horse of the Riddermark. Did you not notice that when they attacked Minas Tirith, it was the middle of the day?"

"You're right, Legolas." They saw Gandalf coming up behind them. "There is a great power helping Sauron, one which I cannot even guess. I fear that all of Middle-Earth is in danger, and nothing can escape it. Only the Valar can help us now."

The night passed and they continued their journey to Rivendell. When they had left the hill and had travelled for about an hour, one of the men shouted, "Look!" and pointed to the sky. When everyone else looked there was nothing there.

"What did you see?" asked Éomer.

"I'm not sure, my lord," the man replied. "There was suddenly a dark shape, almost a blur, but then it vanished instantly."

"We are not alone as we thought we were," said Gandalf. "We must double our watches, and look to the sky for any other sightings."

Two more days passed without any sightings, and they soon came to the edge of a forest. "We are almost at Imladris," said Arwen. "We will arrive there once we pass through the forest."

"Do you know if Glorfindel and his guard are still there?" asked Legolas.

"From the most recent news, yes, they are still there. But we will no doubt need them to help us."

*****

A fell beast landed on the other side of the river outside Moria as Sauron stood up to approach its rider. A Nazgûl knelt before him. "What news do you bring?" asked the Dark Lord.

"They are going to Rivendell, Lord Sauron. When I last saw them they were a few days away from its forest. The Witch-King sent me to report to you."

Sauron thought for a moment, then spoke. "Go back to the Witch-King, and tell him to prepare for my arrival. We will move at once."

The Black Rider rose and mounted the fell beast. It took off and turned back the way it came, flying swiftly into the distance.

"Garzlûk, Mílskor." The two orc captains came up to him. "Gather your troops. We begin our march to Rivendell."

*****

It was almost dusk before the group finally came to the other side of the forest on the top of a small hill. Below them they could see the House of Elrond amongst the waterfalls that rained down the cliffs around it. They followed a winding path down the cliff they were on and soon passed over a bridge and through an arch into the courtyard of the house. About twenty elves came out to the terraces to see their new guests. One of them came out into the courtyard in front of them. He wore elvish armour, a sword at his belt and a quiver around his back. "Welcome my friends," said Glorfindel, though his face was grave. "We already know what evil fate has brought you here, due to whisperings and messengers of Lord Celeborn."

"Thank you, Glorfindel, but we cannot stay for long," replied Aragorn. "The enemy will soon reach here, and we cannot stand against them."

"We know, and that is why we have prepared to travel. I am afraid you will have to wait for rest. But please, come inside."

He led the group into the house while the other elves tended to other matters. They went to Elrond's study, most of them staying outside in the hall getting what rest they could. "Our best chance would be to go over the Ford of Brunien and through the forests, the same way you came with the four hobbits I believe, Aragorn." They were not wasting any time and were leaving straight away.

"Yes, that is true, and would be the best route."

"Do you have mounts?" asked Gandalf. "We have travelled for many days, and it would also be faster."

"There are a few stables of horses that we brought with us. It should be enough."

"Then we must leave immediately."

They went outside to the stables and brought out the horses. Thankfully there was enough for everyone (the dwarves rode on the same horses as men and elves). They gathered on the edge of Elrond's House, on the small slope leading down to the ford, and set out. They travelled for more days and nights, making their way to the Shire. They came to Weathertop, the remains of Amon Sûl, and managed to make it through the Midgewater Marshes. But when they left the marshes they felt a chill of fear every night, as if something was watching them.

"We are about three days away from the village of Bree," said Aragorn one night.

"Then we are almost at the Shire," said Legolas. "This is good news."

"It seems Sauron's forces have benn leaving us alone," commented Gandalf.

"Or waiting for the time to surprise us," replied Celeborn.

"Indeed. We must keep moving and depart for Valinor.

Little did they know of the evil that Sauron had planned for them.

*****

After the group had left the marshes, orcs appeared out of nowhere in the forests around Rivendell, coming down the hill from the forest. They went down to the House of Elrond and broke down the doors. They tore books apart in studies and smashed down stones. Sauron surveyed them as they scrambled about, searching for something. Gothmog soon trudged up behind him, leaving a trail of flames in the forest. "What exactly do we need, master?"

"The founding stone of this house," said Sauron. "The orcs will find it soon enough."

"Are you sure it will be enough?"

"Do not worry. We shall be led right to the summoning ground."

An orc soon came up behind them. "My lord, the Nazgûl report our enemies are a few days away from the village of Bree."

"Tell them we will not be long, and let them go no further than the village."

The orc bowed and left as Sauron and Gothmog went down the hill and Garzlûk came up to them.

"My lord, we can't break through the stone. It's too strong."

"As I expected. I will deal with this."

Sauron walked over to the bottom of the house and took his mace off his belt. He swung at the stone bricks at the bottom, but only made a few small cracks. He swung again and again, and eventually large part of the base came off. On the inside was a faint glimmer. The orcs began tearing more bricks away and managed to lift out the stone. It was shaped like a sphere, and shone like a faint emerald.

"Behold, the first stone set down during the construction of this house," said Sauron. "Now it will help bring about the demise of this land. Gothmog, I am entrusting the stone to you for safekeeping."

"Yes, my lord." Sauron handed the sword to Gothmog, who took it with a flame-extinguished claw.

"We will not waste any more time here," Sauron went on. "The men, elves and dwarves will no doubt attempt to reach Valinor. We have to make up for lost time, and soon the greatest evil will return. Nothing can stop us!"

"Za dashu snaku Zigar, Durbgu nazgshu, Durbgu dashshu!"

The orcs cried out in the Black Speech as they began running over the ford and into the forest. Trolls followed them, and the dark forces prepared for what was to come.

**OK, I know there wasn't any fighting, but this was more an establishing chapter for the plot. What can Sauron's plan be? I hope I'm torturing you with the suspense, and if you have any guesses please tell me! So, read and review, and I promise the next chapter will be thrilling, exciting, and setting the stage for the epically ultimate battle!**


	10. The Flight to the Shire

**I'm sad because this is the second last chapter of my biggest story yet! (sobs) Since you've been reading it, give it a rating in a review. It follows the same rating system as before: 1 is bad, 5 is good. And I'm not going to say what I say in the disclaimers, so you'll have to look at the other chapters. Now on with the story!**

The group continued making their way to Bree, travelling day and night, never stopping or resting. They were thankful for the horses, and had regained some of their strength. Hope had returned to them, and they looked forward to seeing Valinor.

"Look!" shouted Legolas. "In the distance! We've come to Bree!"

They all looked and saw a wooden wall in the distance on a hill, faint candlelight peaking over the top. Without saying anything they galloped on, and soon came to the gate. Aragorn knocked, and a part of the gate slid away.

"Whaddaya want?" asked the gatekeeper.

"We have been travelling for many days and need somewhere to rest," Aragorn replied.

"How many hav' ya got there?"

"Eighty."

The gatekeeper closed the gap and opened the gate. "Elves!" he shouted in disbelief. "And dwarves! We never get your kinda folk round here, not at all. I dunno if I should trust ya. What's your purpose here?"

"I've already told you: we want a place to rest."

The gatekeeper muttered something under his breath and sighed. "All right, ya can find somewhere, but I'll be watchin' ya."

The group went inside the village and travelled through the streets. Men and even a few hobbits passed them by, looking in amazement. They soon came to the Prancing Pony and went inside. There were surprisingly very few people there, which meant they had a chance of getting a room. They went to the bar and Barliman Butterbur looked at them in surprise.

"Well, I never! King Aragorn! What a pleasure to meet you, my lord! And to think a few months ago you were coming here as Strider! How can I ever forgive you?"

"Do not bother, my good man," Aragorn cut in, stopping him from rambling on. "I am no longer king, for Gondor has fallen."

"What? How? I haven't heard any news of this, and I'm sure no one else has."

"There is no time to explain, my friend," said Gandalf. "For every moment we waste evil draws nearer. We wish to stay here for the night, then we'll be on our way."

"Alright then. You're in luck. There's hardly anyone here. You can have the rooms in the right side." He pointed to a door in the wall on the right of the bar. They went in and found themselves in a corridor with four doors on either side. They split up and went into different rooms. Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn Legolas and Gimli shared one, Arwen, Éowyn, Éomer, Haldir, Celeborn and Glorfindel in another. Most of them fell asleep immediately, weary from their long journey.

*****

Outside the Prancing Pony, two shapes in black robes stood outside in the rain that had began falling, the few people in the streets taking no notice of them. They had saw the group going inside and had stood there since then.

"How far away are Sauron's forces?" one of them hissed.

"They should be here in the morning," the other replied.

"Good. When they leave, we will keep them occupied until he is done with this village. We must not fail him again."

*****

The morning came with a bright sun and the group had a quick breakfast, then prepared to set off. They were all happy for the rest they had got and felt refreshed. Saying goodbye to Butterbur, they gathered their horses and set off again. They continued their journey and soon came into a small forest. Everyone was in high spirits and feeling good, when there was a scream that echoed through the forest and froze them to the spot. Looking around in fear, they didn't see something sneak up behind them. A Nazgûl suddenly jumped at an elf and beheaded him, then cut down a dwarf.

"Run!" shouted Aragorn. "We have to flee!"

The horses sped off, leaving the Nazgûl behind. It let out another scream, and the trees in front of the group were suddenly crushed by a huge grey shape. The Witch-King sat on his fell beast, the group cowering in fear. There were a few moments of silence, then the thin, dark, fell hissing voice of the Nazgûl lord chilled their bones.

"You can go no further. Surrender while you can and you may yet live."

There was more silence, then a man who could bear it no longer yelled and charged at the fell beast. The creature simply swung its head and knocked the man down, killing him. The Witch-King turned back to the group. "It is decided then." He said as he drew his sword. His fell beast lunged at the front of the group, grabbing horses in its mouth and their riders falling off. It charged through them, though most of them got out of the way, but the Witch-King slashed at them.

An arrow then came out of nowhere and hit the beast's eye. Legolas prepared to fire again, Haldir doing the same. They both hit its neck, but before they could fire again it leaped into the air. It vanished for a while, then two claws ripped the trees up from behind and grabbed more of the group. They galloped on and on and on, the Witch-King gaining on them. They were soon out of the forest, but were not greeted with a happy sight. Eight more fell beasts came down to the front of them and started doing the same as the Witch-King. While they circled for another attack the group rushed ahead. All nine fell beasts flew down from behind, ripped through the group once more, then began flying away. Puzzled, the group looked back. As they did, orcs jumped out with swords drawn and cut down the back ranks. The rest of the group turned their horses and charged. Most of the orcs were killed, but more were coming out of the forest. Arrows flew from the trees and hit horses and riders alike. The orcs that were out of the forest had all fallen, and they now prepared to take out the archers. But there was a roar as two trolls appeared, smashing down more trees and swinging their maces. The elves fired more arrows at the parts the troll's armour left exposed, and they groped at their sides and neck. When enough arrows pierced the neck of one it fell with a thud. The other, however, was more successful in its attack. It and made its way through most of the group, who had moved to the side and were turning around, and was approaching Aragorn. The former King of Gondor drew his sword as he prepared to charge. The troll roared and lumbered over to him. Aragorn kicked his horse and headed forward. The troll brought its mace down but Aragorn dodged and went between its legs. He slashed both of them and the troll leaned back in pain. It tried to move away but Aragorn kept up and kept hitting the beast. The troll went wild and its foot kicked Aragorn's horse. He fell off and rolled away from the troll, his sword flying out of his hand. When he looked up the troll was towering above him. He reached for his sword, and as he brought it up to swing the troll lifted its mace. Before it could bring it down on Aragorn, an arrow hit it right between the eyes. Turning around, Aragorn saw Haldir loading another arrow, while Legolas was sneaking up behind the troll. He quickly climbed up its back and on top of its head. He fired an arrow while Haldir provided more cover fire. When the troll felt the arrow in the top of its head it began turning around in panic, Legolas just managing to hold on. He drew one of his knives and slashed at the head, making the troll even madder. Haldir delivered one final shot to its stomach, then it fell, Legolas gracefully sliding off.

"Thank you my friends," said Aragorn. "We must move quickly. We may be safe now, but that was only a scouting party. Sauron has a lot more forces to stop us with."

With that, they got new horses and sped on, always watching for any foul thing following them.

*****

The Nazgûl came to the pile of ash that was all that remained of the village of Bree. They told Sauron what had happened, but he was not angry.

"It was only a scouting raid. They still have to see what I have in store for them."

They left Bree's remains and began pursuing what was left of their enemies.

*****

The group once again continued their journey, moving further and further into the Shire. They soon came to the East Road and followed it, passing by the Old Forest. They passed over the Brandywine Bridge and came into the East Farthing. From there, they made their way to Hobbiton.

*****

Samwise Gamgee sat smoking his pipe outside his hobbit-hole. Rosie was inside making dinner and their children were playing in the back garden. He leaned back against his house, day-dreaming as he looked to the sky. A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello Sam!"

He looked at the gate and saw Merry and Pippin coming towards him. "Merry! Pippin!" he said in delight. The two younger hobbits came and sat beside him, taking out their pipes.

"All set for the big day then?" asked Pippin.

"Yes. Rosie's ecstatic. I think she's really looking forward to this birthday."

"Well, it'll be a good day for her," said Merry.

They continued talking and smoking when they heard hooves coming closer to the gate. A horse came into view and stopped, its rider looking at the hobbits. He was clad in white and held a staff of the same colour, with a beard that was white also. Behind him sat another hobbit.

"By the Gaffer!" exclaimed Sam in shock.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin shouted at the same time. The three of them ran over and hugged their old friend, who had dismounted the horse. They looked at Gandalf, who had dismounted his horse also. He came in through the gate, followed by Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Éowyn, Haldir, Celeborn and Glorfindel.

"What in the name of Baggins are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I'm afraid there isn't much time," Gandalf said.

"Well, whether we have time or no, you look extremely tired. Come inside! We can talk over a nice good meal."

The hobbits and the heroes went inside, while the rest of the group stayed out watching. They were eyed suspiciously by hobbits passing by.

Inside Sam's house, Rosie greeted the heroes, amazed at the sight of the elves and the dwarf, then they had dinner. While they had it, the heroes told their story for the last time, the fall of Minas Tirith and their perilous journey west. The hobbits had gone white by the time they had finished.

"What do we do, then?" asked Pippin.

"Our forces are weakened," said Aragorn, "but with more help we may have an army big enough to rival Sauron's. Would hobbits be willing to fight?"

"Well, um... err..." the hobbits stammered.

"Aragorn, we cannot push them into this conflict," said Gandalf. "But if they're willing..."

"They may well be," said Merry. "I'm sure that if they heard about this they would do anything to protect the Shire, the land we all know and love. We could send messages to the four farthings."

"Very well. We shall await their verdict."

And the messages were sent to the four farthings, and were answered when hobbits from all over the Shire came to Hobbiton. Plans were set in motion as the final battle drew near. It was decided that the women and children should head to the Grey Havens first. However, that didn't go down well with Rosie.

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted at Sam one day.

"You have to," he replied. "If you stay you'll only get killed! I know what's coming, I've faced it before! You and the children must leave."

Rosie started sobbing., "But it's my birthday."

"I know love, but when everything's done you'll come back, and we'll have a proper celebration."

Eventually the women and children gathered their belongings and travelled to the Grey Havens, where Círdan the Shipwright had allowed them passage to Valinor. When they left, plans were drawn up and the men began making armour and weapons for the hobbits. Soon they were ready, but so was Sauron.

*****

The great column of orcs, trolls, Nazgûl and the Balrog continued marching closer and closer to the Shire. After they left the forest where the scouting raid had taken place, they travelled for a while longer, but Sauron stopped them.

"It's here," he said. "Find it."

The orcs obeyed and began searching for something, sniffing the ground. One of them suddenly stopped. Checking the scent, he called for Sauron, who came over. The Dark Lord closed his eyes, then nodded in confirmation. Putting his hand on the ground, he pulled his arm up, and in his hand appeared a large, curved, elvish sword.

"Excellent," he said. "Now my plan can begin. But I wish our enemies to tremble in fear at the sight of it. We move on, to the final battle!"

**I left you in big suspense there, didn't I. Well, everything will be revealed in the next chapter, including Sauron's plan and if our heroes will survive the battle that is to come. Also, I'm planning on writing a story where another author will star alongside me! What it is will be asking characters questions. The characters will be from LoTR, Star Wars, and possibly a bit of Doctor Who. It also contains twilight torture, if that's what you like. Who will the author starring with me be? That will be decided by your reviews! Whoever gives me the nicest review for this chapter and the next will star with me. I will then reveal the winner in the epilogue. So read, review, and remember the role up for grabs!**


	11. The Battle of Fate

**Um...hello? Guys? I know it's been a while since I've updated, but this is the longest and probably the best chapter yet! It will be worth the wait! So, please read on!  
Disclaimer: finally, the last time I have to tell you I don't own LoTR! Yay, I just said it, now I don't have to write it anymore!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to daisymall13, XxRandom NemesisxX and TharanduilsHeartAndSoul. You guys are awesome, have reviewed every chapter, stuck with me through it all, and have wrote great stories. You're the best!**

It was a stormy night at Hobbiton, and that reflected everyone's mood.

Inside hobbit holes, men, elves and dwarves alike sat with the hobbits that had remained in the Shire, the ones who had stayed to fight. At Bag End, Frodo and his friends sat by the fire smoking, though it was hardly appropriate at the time. Judging by the speed their enemies had chased them at, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf worked out that Sauron's army would reach them in a day, maybe two if they were lucky.

The skill the men had with metal was enough to make decent armour for the hobbits. They wore chainmail and simple plate armour over it, only leaving their heads exposed. It was the same for their weapons, and the swords were not unlike Sam, Merry and Pippin's (of course they weren't like Frodo's, for Sting was an elvish blade). Some hobbits had even been trained in archery, and had caught on incredibly quickly. Which was as well, because it would not be long until they heard the horns of the enemy.

The dawn broke, though no one had slept, kept awake because of the fear of what was coming. Scouts of all four races were sent from Hobbiton to raise the alarm at the first sight of orcs.

It was midday by the time a horse came up to the heroes. An elf was riding it, with a hobbit on the rear of the saddle.

"What news?" asked Aragorn.

"The enemy is here," the elf replied. A silence fell upon. "But they are not moving forward."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"They stopped on the plains between here and Buckland," the hobbit piped up.

"And they wish for a parley," the elf concluded.

"This is most strange indeed," said Gandalf. "Sauron would cut us down the moment he had the chance."

"What do you think we should do, Aragorn?" asked Legolas.

"Sauron obviously wants to say something, so we'll hear it. But we will all go. This is the time we have been preparing for. When Sauron's finished, he will no doubt give the command to attack. We ride now, to the battle which will decide the fate of Middle-Earth."

A great shout went up from their army of men, elves, dwarves and hobbits. They all mounted their steeds, dwarves and hobbits sharing horses with elves and men, and rode towards their enemy.

*****

Sauron surveyed the terrain below him. His army was currently situated on the top of a small hill. He could see far enough away to tell when the men and other races came. Behind him, his army stretched out, with three lines of orcs mixed with trolls. Behind them the Nazgûl waited beside their fell beasts, Gothmog in the middle of them.

The Witch-King stood beside his lord, his helm with the gaping mouth glinting in the sunlight. "Why the parley, my lord?" he asked. "Why can't we just kill them all and be done with it?"

"Because I want to savour this moment," Sauron replied. "They have no idea what I'm about to unleash, and I can't wait to see their faces. This will ensure my ultimate victory."

"But we don't need it! We could just attack the puny settlement they're staying at! This plan is pointle-"

He was cut off as something hit him in the stomach, causing him to topple over. Looking up, he saw Sauron holding his mace. "How dare you talk like that!" The dark lord's voice was seething with anger. "You deserve to be killed, slowly and painfully, for that remark! And _he_ would have come up with a worse punishment than that. That is why we are doing this, to ensure no one will oppose us any longer. Your mind is small, your ideas only concerning what is within your reach. I, however, am thinking of the bigger picture. I don't just want Middle-Earth. I want all of Arda."

"You...you would take the fight to the Valar?" said the Witch-King in shock as he got up.

"Yes, but I can't do that without this plan. I need my-"

He was cut off as a great cry came out of their army. Looking at the bottom of the hill, he saw a line of horses and riders approaching. In the middle, their leader held up a hand and they stopped. Aragorn faced Sauron, his friends on either side. There were a few moments of frightful silence, then Sauron broke it.

"Well met, son of Arathorn!" He made no effort to hide his hate, making the comment sound sarcastic. "It is obvious that you are wondering why I called a parley. Well, I tell you, it is not to negotiate. I have something to show, and I guarantee I won't be the only thing you have to fear."

He held his hand up high, and it was clutching an emerald stone. "Behold, the founding stone of the House of Elrond!" The elves' faces contorted with anger at the sight. The stone was still green, but had lost its glittering sparkle. "This is not the only thing I have to show you." He then pulled out the sword the orcs had found in the ground with his free hand. "This is a very precious item to all of you. Now lay eyes upon the lost sword of Fëanor, crafter of the Slimarils!"

A great gasp went through the men, elves, dwarves, and even hobbits, but it turned to rage. Some even cried out curses, but were ignored. Sauron continued his speech. "You do not know why I have these items, and you do not want to know. But when put together, they hold a great power. For if the sword should stab the stone, it would signify darkness among elves. And that is what I want. Now behold as the ultimate evil comes forth!"

He lifted the sword and pointed it down to the stone. As he held the pose, his army started chanting, slowly and steadily, "Sau-ron! Sau-ron!" The beat quickened as the blade drove down into the stone. There was a loud crack as a thin black line appeared in the stone and the emerald shine disappeared. As more cracks appeared the stone turned darker and darker, as the elves looked on in horror. The chant was even faster than before, and the words sounded mashed up. Suddenly the stone exploded in Sauron's hand. The chant stopped. The fragments of the stone had disappeared, replaced by a black mist that poured on to the ground. It seemed to spread. A darkness covered the sky and there were sounds of thunder. The orcs began another chant, slow and steady, but with a new name. "Mor-goth! Mor-goth!"

The four united races felt a horror they had never felt before.

"Elvish blood must be spilled," said Sauron. An orc fired an arrow from within the lines, with surprisingly good aim. An elf fell off his horse, the arrow in its neck.

The mist suddenly sprung up, like a great column, some of it circling around the base. Two red shapes appeared, burning distinctly. A great roar came from the smoke, followed by a dark voice worse than the ones they had already heard put together.

"I have returned! Nothing can defeat me! I am Morgoth, the ultimate evil, the last fear you shall ever have!"

It was a wonder none of the four races galloped away.

"This parley is over," shouted Sauron. "When I'm finished with you, my master will return. Prepare to charge!"

The dark army drew its weapons, the front line pointing pikes forward to crash into their enemies. It would not be long before Sauron gave the command.

Upon seeing the scene, Aragorn rode in front of his men with his sword drawn. He turned around and saw their hopeless expressions. "My friends," he began. "Men, Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits. The people of Middle-Earth. I know how you feel, for my heart bears the same fear. But take heart! All is not lost. We are the true races, the ones this land will always belong to. Our will is stronger than the blades of the enemy! We will stand and fight for everything we hold dear, for what is right!"

Behind him, the orcs were ready and Sauron held his arm up, ready to give the command.

"Who will join with me against the darkness? Who will help me defend all that is good and right? My friends, who will make a stand with me?"

"I will join you my lord," said Gandalf. "Whether it leads to victory or death."

"And I," said Frodo, who was on the same horse as Gandalf. The wizard led his horse alongside Aragorn's.

"And us." Legolas led his and Gimli's horse forward.

"And I," said Arwen, Sam with her on the horse.

"And I," said Éomer. He came out with Pippin.

"And I," said Éowyn, riding with Merry.

"And us." Celeborn and Glorfindel moved into the same position.

"We all will," the line shouted victoriously. They all turned to see Sauron throwing his arm down and the orcs rushing forward.

"Now we charge," said Aragron, "against the greatest evils in this world. We shall ride to death and glory! We shall not surrender! The free peoples of this realm will show their valour and courage! Now the battle to decide the fate of our land has begun! I bid you stand, people of Middle-Earth!"

They all drew their weapons and charged at the orcs that were almost upon them. In seconds the two lines collided with each other. Pikes were thrown, swords clashed, shields were splintered and hearts were pierced. Both sides let out cries of war and pain. The final battle had begun.

As the armies fought, the Nazgûl rose from behind the orcs and rose into the air. When they were high above the ground, the fell beasts turned downwards towards their prey, the ringwraiths letting out their horrid screams. The fell beasts dived deep into the rush of four different races, and used their usual attack of picking them up and dropping them to their doom. They rose from the back of the army and made to turn round, but arrows were sent into their bodies. Hobbits on the back of horses were using bows with amazing precision, and the fell beasts roared in anger and pain. As they circled back to the front of the line, a blurry form of fire flew underneath them. It landed in the middle of the line and solidified. Gothmog swung his axe and whip through the line, setting horses and their riders on fire. He flapped his wings, floating above them, as he spewed fireballs from his mouth. Landing again, he cut through them. The battle was going in the enemy's favour.

There was a sudden cry as a Nazgûl fell from its mount. An arrow had amazingly hit it off the fell beast.

"Nice shot," commented Gimli as he swung at an orc attempting to stab the horse.

"I think one of those is worth ten kills," Legolas replied as he notched another arrow.

"Nice try! I guess I'm winning. Fourteen!" he shouted as he sliced through an orc's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up soon enough."

Aragorn's horse collided with the tide of orcs. He cut into the shoulder of one that was trying to knock him off with a spear, then stabbed another one on the other side. One of the creature's suddenly jumped out from behind and grabbed him from behind. Aragorn tried to remove the clawing hands, but to no avail. Then he felt the orc being swept away, and turned to see Gandalf removing his sword from the body. Frodo was slashing at the enemies behind them, and Aragorn rushed over to help.

His horse reared and trampled one of the baffled monsters and came up beside Gandalf. The pair lashed out in unison, two swords and a staff, on either side. They cut through, but stopped short as a black form came towards them with a drawn sword. The Nazgûl had joined the fight.

Éowyn drove her spear through an orc before doing the same to one in front of her. She turned to throw it at one sneaking up from behind. Before she could, however, a blade was pushed through its chest. Merry pulled away his sword, just in time to chop the head of another orc. Éowyn turned back just in time to stop another one charging at their horse. An archer caught her sight and was grinning at her while loading an arrow. Éowyn brought her arm back and threw the spear through the air. The orc's grin vanished as the spear-point went through its chest.

Merry pushed a scimitar away from his head before stabbing through the opening in its wielder's defence. He turned just in time to see a mace swinging at his head. He ducked and it flew overhead, turning back to the orc that held it. It brought the mace up over its head, but it was heavy, and Merry decapitated it a split second before it would've been lifted. He turned to face his next opponent, then wished he hadn't. A warrior in black robes faced him, a silver helm in front of where its head should've been. In one hand the shape held a sword, the other a swinging mace.

Éowyn had noticed it too, and turned towards the Witch-King, the Nazgûl she and Merry had slain before. He moved towards them, sticking out from the rest of the battle. He stopped only a few paces away.

"You killed me once, Lady of Rohan," he said. "Now I will have my revenge."

"Go back to the shadow while you can, beast!" she replied. "We destroyed you before, we can do it again."

"You are not wise to face me. Foolishness will only result in your death!"

He moved forward and swung his sword at Éowyn's side. She blocked it with her shield and the blade bounced off it. But the mace came next. She tensed her arm as the ball of spikes hit the shield. It only sent a few splinters flying, but the blow was enough to knock her off her horse. She rolled on the ground for a few moments, then got up to see her horse falling, limp. The Witch-King was moving towards Merry, who had also fallen off. He held his sword up courageously, but fear was what he really felt in his heart. He swung, but the Witch-King blocked it with ease. The ringwraith then lashed out with his foot, kicking Merry's head and knocking his helm off. As the Witch-King prepared to stab the dazed hobbit, Éowyn charged into him. The Witch-King let out a shriek as he fell, Éowyn towering above him. She was about to stab him when he suddenly swung his mace at her feet. She cried out in pain as the spikes dug into her thighs. Her legs buckled and she fell, the Witch-King now towering above her. Merry then threw a sword at the Witch-King, catching his attention, then ran forward. The Witch-King brought his sword down. Merry had to raise his to block, but the Nazgûl's stroke was so strong he was caught off balance. The Witch-King now stood above them both.

"I warned you," he said with triumph in his voice. "Now die!"

He brought both sword and mace up above him. Éowyn and Merry caught a glimpse of the Witch-King dropping his weapons before the darkness took them.

Not far off, Éomer and Pippin saw the Witch-King kill them, and they were filled with grief. That soon turned to anger, and before they knew it they were charging at the Nazgûl. Éomer swung down but was blocked, then raised his sword again, repeating the process. The exchange continued, every second fuelling Éomer's hate. His blows became more violent and less accurate, and that gave the Witch-King an edge. He knocked the King of Rohan's sword away and reacted instantly, driving his blade through his chest. The lifeless body fell off the horse and Pippin turned round. His face contorted with pain as he cried out, and the Witch-King took his chance. Pippin's body joined the other corpses before he had realized the blade had sliced his chest.

*****

On the other side of the battle, Glorfindel and two other elves were fighting off three of the Nazgûl. One of the wraiths stabbed forward with its sword, but Glorfindel knocked it aside. He then tried to swing his weapon through the Nazgûl's open body. But it was too quick and managed to parry the blow. The duel continued for a few minutes. There was a scream beside Glorfindel as an elf beside was killed. While he was distracted, the Nazgûl he had been fighting kickd his chest with the sharp end of its metal boot. The air was pushed out of Glorfindel as he buckled and fell. As the Nazgûl prepared to deliver the final blow, a knife flew out of nowhere and dug into its chest. The wraith screamed in pain as another elf ran up and swung at it with his sword. The wraith blocked, then ran off screaming to tend its wound with the other two following. The elf turned to Glorfindel, who was now relieved. Celeborn helped him up and they surveyed the battle.

It was not going well. Their forces were nearly completely surrounded by orcs, and there were trolls marching forward to join the fight. Here and there were black shapes, and little damage was being done to them.

There was suddenly a roar and a fiery shape flew over the two elves. Gothmog landed behind them and slahed at the warriors at his feet with axe and whip, forming streaks of fire across the grass. Glorfindel and Celeborn decided to use this distraction to their advantage.

Celeborn threw another knife at the Balrog, and it landed just below its neck. It didn't feel much pain, but it was distracted. As it clawed at its back the group of warriors it had been destroying retreated. Gothmog eventually pulled the knife out, melting it in its hand, and turned to the two elf rulers. He roared and charged at them, holding his flaming axe above his head. Celeborn and Glorfindel rolled away on either side of him when he was close enough, then stood up behind the beast. Glorfindel quickly ran up to Gothmog and grabbed his tail, avoiding the fire. It swung madly, trying to shake him off, but Glorfindel then sprang up the back and was hanging on underneath the wings. The Balrog was in a fury now, desperately trying to get rid of the elf. Its fiery wings were flapping and kept coming dangerously close to Glorfindel. An arrow flew by and pierced one of the wings, then another in the other wing. Gothmog stopped flapping them and drew them in close. As Glorfindel continued to climb, the Balrog turned to where the arrows had come from. Celeborn stood there with two elves and three hobbits armed with bows. There were also a few men and dwarves brandishing their swords and axes. The latter pair charged and the archers fired upon Gothmog to prevent him from attacking the soldiers. At its feet, the men and dwarves chopped at its legs and feet, the bottom of the belly, anywhere they could. Gothmog had forgotten completely about Glorfindel, who had now climbed above the wings and was on the neck, which was now curving so that it pointed outwards from the body. It was harder to keep a firm grip on the tramping beast, and he only just managed it. Soon he was standing on the creature's neck, but there were cries rising up from below. Looking down, he saw the men and dwarves being trampled and cut down by the fire. Glorfindel moved forwards and now stood between the horns on Gothmog's head. He raised his sword, pointed it downwards, and stabbed the head. The Balrog stopped in its tracks, ignoring those at his feet who had recovered and continuing their assault, then roared and rolled his head around. Glorfindel was able to hold on with one hand, and kept stabbing the head with his sword in the other. A huge claw suddenly came above the head and moved down towards it. Glorfindel moved out of the way as the claw slapped down on the head. It made Glorfindel lose his balance, and he fell off towards the ground. A huge pain engulfed his body, and he was sure he heard a crack. Somebody shouted his name, then he saw Celeborn looking down at him. But a great flame knocked him out of the way. Glorfindel knew it was the end. He closed his eyes in piece as the axe slammed into his chest. Beside him, Celeborn fell to the great whip of Gothmog.

*****

The six remaining heroes; Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo and Sam, were in locked in a battle worse than any other on the field. They had managed to get through the armies to reach their goal, and Sauron now stood looking down at them with his mace and sword.

"This is your last warning, Sauron," said Gandalf. "Surrender now or we will destroy you!"

"We will see what my master has to say about that," the Dark Lord replied. The column of mist was suddenly beside them, and it began getting larger. Metal spikes could be seen poking out from the top. Morgoth was rising. Sauron then ran towards the six who opposed him and brought his mace down. The warriors, who had lost their horses in battle, dodged it easily. Aragorn stood and saw the sword coming towards him. He ducked and then rolled away as it came back to Sauron. As it came forward again Aragorn raised his and blocked it. He managed to keep it at bay, through strength of will, and attempted to push it back. Something then stuck into the Dark Lord's arm, and he lifted it up in pain as Gimli pulled his axe out. Behind him, Legolas had loaded an arrow and fired at Sauron's right eye-hole. It flew true and the Dark Lord bellowed in pain and rage. The three friends prepared to attack again, and Gandalf and the hobbits joined them. They rushed forward together, holding their weapons high in triumph, and the Dark Lord lowered his to block them. A large sword, two smaller ones, an axe, two knives and a staff struggled against a huge mace and sword in a lock. None of them could guess how long it remained that way, for it seemed to drag on for hours, but an invisible force suddenly made the heroes fly up into the air. Before they realized it they fell into the ground a few feet away from Sauron.

Aragorn looked towards the Dark Lord, and what he saw quenched all hope. The column of mist had nearly disappeared, and in its place stood Sauron's master dressed in his dark armour. It was the same as Sauron's but bulkier and covered in long spikes. Two red slits shone through the helm: his eyes burned with a malice that could not be quenched.

Aragorn nearly cowered in despair, as anyone else who saw the sight. It was the end, for all of Middle-earth. Morgoth was rising, rising...

Then nothing.

**Nothing. That's it. Zilch. Zero. I think that was my best cliffie yet. If you want to find out what it means, then you will in the epilogue, which will come...after you give me your reviews! And remember, the review you post will be the greatest one affecting your chances of winning my competition. So give a really, long nice one, and you will star with me asking your favourite LoTR, Star Wars, Doctor Who, and Torchwood characters your questions! Remember, there is also Twilight torture! So, read and review, and make it your nicest one yet! **


	12. Epilogue

Aragorn nearly cowered in despair, as did anyone else who saw the sight. It was the end, for all of Middle-earth. Morgoth was rising, rising...

Then nothing.

There was nothing after that moment. In the blink of an eye, Middle-earth disappeared, replaced by a silent, still sea. So few knew of how it happened, just that it was there one moment, and in the next it had disappeared, along with every being and creature in it. But it was the evils Sauron had brought upon this land that caused its destruction. The combined evil of Sauron and Morgoth was too much, and so the land destroyed itself so that the rest of Arda would be safe.

And so it came to pass that Middle-earth was no more, and although Sauron and Morgoth were defeated, many great warriors had fell with them. It came with the end of Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Glóin, Gandalf the White, Frodo, Sam Merry and Pippin of the Shire, Éomer and Éowyn of Rohan, Arwen daughter of Elrond, Celeborn Lord of Lóthlorien, Glorfindel of Rivendell, and Haldir marchwarden of Lóthlorien.

*****

Far across the sea, in the land of Valinor itself, a great host gathered on one of the country's ports. They were all elves, who lived there, and they held lamps in silent weeping.

At the front of the host were two elves standing out from the rest. A male and a female; they were Elrond and Galadriel, great elven rulers of Middle-earth. They had been affected by the loss most, for they lost all their kindred. But there was another beside them, and he fell on his knees in great sorrow.

Bilbo Baggins wept at the loss of Middle-earth. It meant a lot to him. It was the loss of the Shire, the land he knew and loved, and the loss of Frodo, his last relation. As his thoughts diverted towards his adopted nephew the sorrow increased, and he wept even more.

And throughout the night songs rang out in that ancient land, lamenting the loss of Middle-earth.

After a while night fell, and the stars and moon shone on their sad faces. But the gleam suddenly left the host. Looking up, they saw a black streak in the sky passing over them. They feared it for a reason they didn't understand, and knew it was evil. It passed over them, flying away into the distance, and the star's gleam returned to their faces. But that was soon replaced by a greater gleam that blinded them. Another streak flew up ahead, and it shone with a brilliant white light. It made them all forget about the black streak that came before it. It soon passed over them in the direction of the black streak, as if it was chasing it. They returned to their weeping, but some of the sorrleft.

There was still hope.

**Well, the end. The ride is over. It is the end of my tale. But don't worry! I am planning on writing more LoTR stories, and if they're sequels, they will be separate story lines from this one. I also may write another sequel to this one, The Essence of Morgoth (as you probably guessed) but it's very unlikely. So keep an eye out for any other stories I write, and if it's a category you like, please read and review.**

**Now, on to the competition. I love all the reviews I'm getting, and I thank all of you who gave them. But there were two people who gave awesome reviews, and it was hard to decide the best ones, so there have been two winners!**

**Now, the winners are...(really, really long drum-roll) daisymall13 and TharanduilsHeartAndSoul!**

**Congratulations you two! I look forward to writing and, um, working with you (I guess) in my next story!**

**And now, goodbye, mellyrn nin. May the stars watch over you all.**

**ServantofSauron**


End file.
